


Bathroom Bang

by florelunae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelunae/pseuds/florelunae
Summary: Keith walks in on Lance masturbating and offers to help. Then somehow Lance ends up bent over the sink tied to the faucet.





	1. Bathroom Bang

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr banned all nsfw content so obviously i wrote nsfw content

"Lance, hurry the fuck up!!" Keith banged on the bathroom door. Lance always took the longest in the showers at night, which is why he was supposed to go last. But Keith spent too long training and missed his turn, "You've been in there forever!"

"I-I'm almost done! Just give me a minute." Lance shouted back.

Keith groaned, "You said that ten minutes ago, I swear to god I'll open this door myself if you don't hurry up. I just need to take a fucking shower!"

Lance made a small sound that Keith couldn't really identify, "Just wait!"

Keith was tired of waiting, he grabbed his blade and started to force the door open, "I'm coming in!"

"N-No!" Keith opened up the door to a most unexpected sight, Lance still naked and quickly trying to cover his lower half with his shirt.

"Dude, were you masturbating?" Keith suddenly wasn't angry anymore.

Lance was blushing hard, thoroughly embarrassed, "I told you to wait!"

Keith walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, "And I told you I needed to take a shower, but I suppose that can wait a bit longer..." He looked Lance over.

Lance bit his lip, "Then why are you still in here?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could help you out.." he gestured to Lance's lower half.

Lance blushed still, "How so.."

Keith walked over, getting super close to Lance, "How would you like me to?"

Lance was backed into a corner, "U-Um... I don't know.." The two had one make-out session in the past, but that was it. They'd never done anything like this.

Keith took a step back, "Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes!" Lance said eagerly before blushing more and looking down, embarrassed by how desperate he had sounded.

Keith chuckled and got close to him again, "Well, I can't help you with anything if you're keeping yourself covered up."

Lance hesitantly dropped the shirt, "I-I don't know what I want you to do... What do you want to do to me?"

Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance's neck softly, "I want to bend you over the sink and fuck the living daylights out of you." he said lowly in Lance's ear, "Do you want that?"

Lance felt himself get harder at that, moaning softly, "Yes,"

"Yes, what?" Keith smirked.

Lance continued to blush, "Yes, please."

Keith grabbed Lance by his hips and spun him around before pushing him towards the sink and making him bend over it, "Tell me what you want me to do~"

Lance moaned a bit again, loving being manhandled like that, "I-I want you to fuck me... A-And.."

Keith leaned over to kiss by Lance's ear, "And what? Don't be shy."

Lance was now pinned down with Keith leaning over him, "I-I like this, being pinned down and stuck..." he refused to make eye contact, embarrassed to be admitting these things.

Keith chuckled, "So if I were to tie your hands to the faucet so you were stuck here until I decide to free you, you'd like that?"

Lance nodded quickly, "I'd love that."

"Then that's what I'll do," Keith looked at Lance's clothes on the floor before grabbing his belt, then he used it to tie Lance's hands to the faucet, "How does that feel?"

Lance wiggled his hands around a bit, seeing if he could get free. He couldn't. "It feels perfect.."

Keith smiled and leaned over him again, "What else do you like?"

Lance hesitated, "I just really like it rough..."

"How rough, I need specifics if I'm going to make this good for you.." Keith kissed Lance's neck softly again

"I-I.. I like being called dirty names. And having my hair pulled... And.. Um.. I like being spanked... Just a little." Lance did his best to hide his face, he'd never admitted these things aloud before.

Keith gripped Lance's hair tightly and pulled his head up, "Heh, like that?"

Lance moaned louder this time, "God, yes!" he couldn't hide his face now.

Keith watched through the mirror as Lance bit his lip, he could tell how turned on he was by the situation. Keith himself was equally turned on. He let Lance's hair go so he could undress. After that, he just admired Lance for a moment.

Lance squirmed a bit, "What are you waiting for?"

"Don't be so whiney," Keith spanked Lance once, "Only good boys get what they want."

Lance moaned a bit, "I'm not a good boy? Then what am I?"

"Hm," Keith thought for a moment, putting his hands on Lance's hips, "A bratty little slut sounds about right," he grabbed Lance's hair and yanked his head back again, "Don't you think?"

Lance moaned louder this time, "Y-Yes, I'm a bratty slut. What are you going to do about it?"

Keith chuckled, "Well, I'm going to do to you what sluts are best for. I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight. But first I've got to stretch you out."

"I-I already am," Lance said quietly, "I was, um, fingering myself."

Keith kept his grip on Lance's hair, keeping his head pulled back in that position, "Good, makes things easier for me," He put his free hand on Lance's hip before slowly pushing his dick into him.

Lance closed his eyes and moaned, pulling against his restraints, "Fuck, Keith..."

Keith leaned over him, he moved Lance's head in a way that allowed him to kiss at his neck, "Tell me if you need me to stop," he started moving slowly inside him.

Lance bit his lip as he moaned again, "Don't you dare stop! Go faster, please."

Keith sped up a bit, "Looks like you've gone from a bratty slut to a needy slut. You just need me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Yes, oh god, yes. You feel so good inside me." Lance moaned still as Keith sped up even more.

Keith kept gradually speeding up, "You're so tight, I fill up so good. You couldn't fit anymore."

Lance looked at Keith's reflection before blushing and looking away, "I want you to fill me up with your cum too," he bit his lip.

Keith chuckled, tugging on his hair tighter with one hand and spanked him with the other, "What else would I do when fucking a dirty little whore like you?"

Lance kept moaning, then he gasped loudly when Keith hit his prostate, "There! Harder!"

Keith smirked and started ramming into him mercilessly, hitting his prostate with full force repeatedly. He let his hair go so he could grip his hips roughly. Lance's moans filled the air, it was music to Keith's ears. He kept going harder and harder until Lance came with a loud moan. But Keith hadn't reached his climax yet, so he kept going, but a bit slower now.

Lance let his head hang low as he kept moaning, it wasn't much longer before Keith came inside of him. But he didn't pull out. Lance looked back at him, panting slightly, "Th-That was so good."

Keith rubbed Lance's hips where he had spanked him, "I definitely want to do that again."

Lance bit his lip, "How about round two?"

Keith looked at Lance's reflection with a smirk, "You think you can handle that?"

Lance nodded, "Yes, I just need a minute to catch my breath."

"Maybe I'll just leave you here like this while I take that shower..." Keith pulled out, "Let you bent over here looking like the perfect little slut, waiting for me to come back to fuck you all over again."

Lance squirmed a bit, feeling himself getting hard again, "Only if you promise to be quick."

"Quick with the shower or quick with fucking you?" Keith chuckled a bit.

"Quick with the shower," Lance pulled against his restraints a bit.

Keith leaned close to Lance's ear, rubbing his ass softly, "Good, because this time I'm going to take my time fucking you and savor every minute of it," he spanked him.

Lance moaned after being spanked, "Hurry with that fucking shower."

Keith spanked him a second time, "Don't tell me what to do, be a good boy or I'll make you wait longer. Need I remind you which one of us is bent over and tied up like a helpless whore."

Lance bit his lip, "Please hurry? Please?"

Keith smirked and rubbed his ass, "That's better." he stepped away and headed for the shower, turning the water on after a few minutes.

Lance squirmed where he stood, he felt so exposed bent over with his ass on full display. Even if there was no one there to see. But he liked it. He felt cum dripping down his thighs, he liked that too. The sting of his spanks, the tightness of the belt. He liked it all. Even being treated like a dirty prostitute only here to please Keith in any way he wanted, he liked that most. He listened to the water run as he impatiently waited for Keith to finish, squirming a bit. Then he got an idea. How would Keith react to begging?

"Keith, please! I can't wait much longer. I want your dick inside me again. Please come fuck me!" Lance spoke with a raised voice so Keith could hear him over the sound of the water.

He could hear Keith chuckle, "Looks like I've got a desperate slut on my hands. You're going to have to beg more than that if you want me to hurry up, or I'll just make you wait longer."

Lance moaned softly, Keith's response sent more blood to his throbbing cock, "Please! Keith, I can't take it! I need to be touched! Fuck me, spank me, pull my hair, anything you want. I need your hands on me!" he squirmed against the restraint, wanting to touch himself so bad.

"What if I want to make you wait and then spank you like the bad little slut you are?"

Lance was so hard it hurt, "Spank me as much as you want, just touch me!"

Keith didn't respond this time, he just continued with his shower.

Lance kept begging, "Keith, I'll do whatever you want. Anything. I'll let you do anything, I'll do anything for you. I just need you to touch me!"

Keith shut the water off and walked back over, rubbing his head with a towel to dry his hair, "I know exactly what we're going to do. First I'll give you some spankings for being such an impatient desperate slut. Then I'll finally fuck you as you want. And then you'll get on your knees and give me a blowjob."

Lance moaned at the thought alone, "Yes, anything you want. I'll even count the spankings for you. I'll be a good boy now."

Keith spanked him once, "Good, start counting."

Lance moaned and counted, his whole body tensing with each spank. They weren't very hard at all, but there sure was a lot more of them than Lance expected, "N-nineteen! ...Twenty!"

Keith smiled and rubbed his ass now, "You did so well, you're being such a good boy for me now."

"I'll keep being good, I promise. Are you going to fuck me now?" Lance looked at Keith's reflection in the mirror.

Keith leaned close to his ear again, making eye contact with him through the mirror, "Only if you call me 'sir'."

Lance nodded, he did say he'd do anything Keith wanted, "Are you going to fuck me now, sir?"

"I sure am, babe." Keith grabbed Lance's hips and pushed his dick into him again, the cum in his ass the perfect lubricant, "Now, I'm going to go nice and slow no matter how much you beg me to speed up or go harder. When I feel like you deserve it, I'll speed up." He started slowly moving.

Lance whined a bit and squirmed, he knew begging wouldn't help but he tried anyway, "Please, sir, I can't handle it! You've made me wait so long!"

"Well, you're just going to have to keep waiting," Keith chuckled as he moved at a torturously slow pace.

Lance pulled against the restraints, he loved being stuck like that but he also desperately wanted to touch himself, "I can't! I need you to make me cum!"

"I will make you cum, but only when I say you're allowed to cum," Keith didn't change his pace, but he leaned forward so his upper body forced Lance to be flat against the counter. And the new angle had his dick brushing against to Lance's prostate. He grabbed Lance's hair again, yanking his head up so he could start leaving a hickey on his neck.

Lance moaned loudly, squirming beneath Keith, "Please, please, please!! I can't take it any longer!"

Keith put his free hand over Lance's mouth, "Stop whining you ungrateful slut, you'll cum when I let you cum."

Lance moaned into Keith's hand. He spoke when Keith moved his hand away, "I-I am an ungrateful slut. I'm sorry, sir."

Keith smirked and sped up a bit, but still very slow, "That's better. Only good boys get to cum."

"I'll be a good boy, I promise!" Lance squirmed, moaning as he felt Keith's dick touching his prostate so softly.

Keith sped up a tiny bit more, Lance moaned at the friction. Then Keith stuck a couple of his fingers in Lance's mouth, "Suck."

Lance was a bit confused but he sucked his fingers anyway, getting them nice and wet.

Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance's mouth, "Good boy," he reached down and stuck his fingers in Lance's ass alongside his dick.

Lance moaned loudly as he was stretched out further, "S-Sir, please... I need more."

Keith sped up to a decent pace as he stretched Lance a bit more with his fingers still. He stuck his fingers in deeper, "I wonder how much I can fit inside you, let's find out."

Lance continued to moan, "I-I've been double penetrated before..."

Keith chuckled, "A threesome or dildo?"

"Dildo," Lance spoke between moans, his prostate being teased by Keith's movements, "A v-vibrating one."

Keith smirked, "God, I wish had one of those right now. I'd love to watch your face getting double fucked."

Lance moaned more, "Please put more fingers in. Please, sir. I-I can take it!"

Keith stuck four fingers in Lance, moving them in stretching motions as he thrusted into him at a steady pace. He didn't go very deep with his dick, not fully hitting Lance's prostate on purpose.

Lance closed his eyes, still moaning, "K-Keep stretching. I can take your hand too. I c-can."

Keith tugged on Lance's hair hard enough to get a yelp from him, "Don't tell me what to do, slut."

"Y-Yes, sir. S-sorry, sir." Lance bit his lip as he moaned, feeling his ass being stretched to its limit.

Keith knew Lance was stretched enough to take his whole hand, so he stuck it in. He went in deep enough to reach his prostate, still thrusting in with his dick. He sped up his thrusts and played with Lance's prostate with his fingers.

Lance moaned loudly, squirming beneath Keith more. He felt himself getting close, "S-Sir, am I allowed to cum?"

Keith hummed softly, "Not until I say so."

Lance moaned still, feeling as Keith bit his shoulder. He did his best to hold back his climax, "Y-Yes, sir.."

Keith sped a bit more, "You're being such a good boy now, good boys get rewarded."

Lance's means continued to fill the air, he was so close to cumming it was almost painful to hold back, "Wh-What reward?"

"You get to cum, but not yet," Keith chuckled, enjoying watching Lance come apart, "Just a bit longer. Take your fucking like a good slut."

Lance bit his lip, he could barely hold it. His moans and the sounds of skin on skin filled the air, "S-Sir..."

Keith pulled his hand out and started ramming into Lance's prostate, "Just a bit longer, be a good slut and take it."

Lance moaned much louder now, he bit his lip so hard it nearly bled.

Keith kept pounding into him, "Okay, now you can cum. You've been a good boy."

Lance moaned loudly as he came all over himself. He felt Keith stop moving, and let his hair go, "Th-thank you, sir..." they took a few minutes to let Lance catch his breath.

Keith smirked, "Now my hand is all messy, do you want to clean it, whore?" he held his cum covered hand in front of Lance's face.

Lance nodded before starting to lick the cum off his hand, sucking on each finger.

Keith chuckled, "You're just a dirty cumdumpster, aren't you?"

Lance nodded as he finished, "I'm just a cumdumpster for you. Only you."

Keith smirked and dried the saliva off his hand by wiping it on a nearby towel, "Remember what you're going to do for me now?"

Lance nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm going to give you a blow job."

"Good boy," Keith untied Lance's hands from the faucet, but he kept him pinned flat against the counter, "I'm going to bind your hands behind your back, you're bound until I decide I'm done with you."

Lance nodded, "Yes, sir, I'm yours. Do whatever you want to me."

Keith used the belt to tie Lance's wrists together tightly, "How does that feel?"

Lance squirmed against the binding, unable to get free, "Perfect."

"Good, because you're going to be like that for a while," Keith pulled Lance up off the counter, spun him around, then forced him down to his knees.

Lance gasped at the swiftness of it all, "I'll do whatever you want for as long as you want, sir."

Keith smirked, "Do as told," his dick was covered in cum from having cum in Lance's ass.

Lance put Keith's dick in his mouth, able to fit the whole length in his mouth. He sucked and bobbed his head slowly.

Keith gripped Lance's hair and made him move his head faster, "Do I need to teach you how to give a blow job? I thought you were a good, dirty cumdumpster."

Lance moaned around Keith's dick. Keith let go and Lance kept the pace Keith had set.

Keith smirked, "That's better, good boy."

Lance moaned softly at the praise as he kept sucking and bobbing his head.

Keith moaned a bit, getting close. He lasted a minute more before cumming in Lance's mouth. He let Lance swallow half of it before pulling out and letting the rest cover Lance's face and chest, "Good boy.."

Lance licked some cum off his lip, "Is that it, sir?"

Keith looked Lance over, admiring his work. Lance was covered in cum. His face, his chest, his thighs. Hell, it was still leaking out of his ass, "That's all; unless you want round three?"

Lance shook his head, "I'll take a rain check on that one."

Keith pulled Lance up to his feet, "You need a shower," he turned Lance around, about to untie him.

Lance hesitated before speaking, "Maybe you can leave me bound and give me a shower.."

Keith smirked a bit, "Are you sure that wouldn't lead to round three?"

Lance shook his head, "No, as long as you don't get too handsy."

Keith grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him towards the showers, "If you say so."

Lance let himself be pulled. He stood still as Keith turned on the water and started to bathe him.

Keith gently washed the cum off the back of Lance's thighs, "So that's your biggest kink, huh? Being owned?"

Lance blushed a tiny bit, "Yes..."

Keith turned Lance so he was facing him and pushed him against the shower wall, "And what if I just took you for myself? No questions asked. You're just mine now. In every aspect."

Lance blushed a bit more, "I wouldn't object.."

Keith smirked and started to gently clean the cum off Lance's face, "So in bed, you're my little slut. But out of bed, you're my.. boyfriend?" he looked him in his eyes.

Lance nodded, "I like that arrangement..."

Keith smiled and finished cleaning Lance up, "Good," he turned him around so now his chest was pressed up against the shower wall, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'll make sure you never forget who you belong too."

Lance blushed, "I don't think I ever could..."

Keith smiled and finally untied Lance's wrists and turned the water off, "Get dressed, I don't want to have to wait for you." he went to dry off.

"Wait for me?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded, drying his hair with the towel, "You're sleeping in my bed tonight, now hurry up and get dressed."

Lance smiled, "Okay!" he happily grabbed his towel.

They both enjoyed this new arrangement very much, both sides of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see kids, consent can still be sexy.


	2. Long Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of ya'll nasties asked for more. So here I am to provide. I had nothing to do today so I busted it out pretty quick.

"That was a very stupid move today, Lance!" Keith yelled at him as they both walked into Lance's room. They were both dressed in their paladin armor, having just come back from a mission.

Lance rolled his eyes as he closed the door, then began to undress, "There's a very fine line between stupid and risky but necessary."

"Exposing yourself like that could've gotten yourself killed," Keith spoke in a stern tone as he took off his armor as well.

"It was risky, yeah, but it gave Pidge the cover she needed to finish getting those files," Lance went to his closet to get out his clothes, but Keith grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall.

"It was stupid, there were other ways we could've covered her. Using yourself as bait is idiotic!" Keith kept Lance pinned. He was angry and wasn't going to let Lance ignore the severity of what he did.

Lance tried to move but Keith was stronger than him, "Just because we're dating and you're the pilot of the black lion now doesn't mean you get to control me. I did what I thought was necessary for the mission to be successful. We got what we needed. I didn't die. Everything is fine!"

Keith gritted his teeth and held on to Lance's forearms tightly, "Don't you realize?" he looked down, his face showed anger but his voice was now soft, "If anything would've happened to you.. If I lost you.."

Lance sighed and kissed Keith's cheek softly, "I'm fine... I get why you're upset. But I'm okay."

Keith looked back up at him, "I told you not to do it, you didn't listen to me. We could've come up with another plan if you just waited."

Lance frowned, "You're right. We could've come up with something else. I'm sorry. Can you let me go so I can hug you?"

Keith let go of Lance's arms and pulled him into a hug, Lance hugging back, "Next time, listen to me."

"I will, I promise," Lance pulled away a bit and kissed Keith softly, "I can listen to you right now..."

Keith picked up on the hint Lance was dropping, "Oh, you want to be a good boy now?"

Lance nodded, "I'll do whatever you tell me to do, sir."

Keith grabbed Lance's wrists and pinned his hands above his head, "And if you don't do as told?"

"Then you punish me," Lance didn't attempt to get away this time, "Tie me up? Please?" They didn't always go with bondage. Sometimes it was just rough and quick, no toys or ropes. But this time they were going to take their time and have fun with it, and Lance almost always requested to be tied up in some way.

Keith let Lance's wrists go, "Finish stripping and get your box."

Lance nodded, pulling off his boxers, the last of his clothes still on. Then he reached up to the top shelf of his closet, getting out a purple box.

Keith finished undressing as well, watching Lance get what he wanted out of the box. They always started this way. Lance would choose what toys he wanted to be used on him that day and request certain things be done, ensuring they didn't do anything he wasn't comfortable with. Then Keith would take total control from there. And, of course, if Lance ever said stop, Keith would stop everything immediately and untie him.

This time Lance got out their rope and the collar and leash set, "I only want my upper half tied this time."

Keith nodded, getting the lube out of the box, "Any other requests?"

"Um, I want to give you head today," Lance always blushed when saying what they were going to do, no matter how many times they did it, "And maybe... Another long term?" That's what they called when Lance would stay tied up even after they were done, being left alone for up to a couple hours. Sometimes a vibrator would be involved. That was only when Lance was really horny and required a lot of aftercare once Keith came back to untie him.

"Okay, if that's what you want. You know you can always change your mind." Keith grabbed Lance and turned him around, starting to tie his upper body in a very complex knot.

Lance stayed still as Keith wrapped the rope around his chest and arms, "And maybe a gag? But not until you leave me for the long term."

Keith finished up the knot, having bound Lance's arms to him torse behind his back, joined at the wrist, "Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Everything else like normal." Lance let Keith spin him so they were facing each other again, "Unless there's something special you want to do, sir."

Keith smirked as he put the collar around Lance's neck, locking it in place with a real lock. Then he attached the leash, "I think I like things as we have planned now." He held the leash and led Lance to the bed, "Get on the bed, on your knees. And lean forward, head on the pillow."

Lance immediately did as told, "Yes, sir." He felt himself getting hard at Keith's commands. The position made him feel very vulnerable, his ass up for Keith to toy with.

Keith got on the bed behind Lance, on his knees with lube in hand. He started stretching Lance slowly, "Tell me what you are?" That was one of their ways of deciding what sort of dirty names Keith would use that time around, by making Lance say them and degrade himself.

Lance shifted a bit, moaning softly as he was stretched, "I'm your cum slut, sir. I'm only here for you to play with."

Keith smirked, "And who do you belong to?" He was only asking this because he liked hearing Lance say it.

"You, sir. I'm your dirty slut to fuck. Only you. You own me," Lance bit his lip, he loved being owned and Keith loved owning him.

Keith spanked Lance once, "Damn straight, and what happens if I catch you with someone else?" he continued to stretch him out.

Lance smirked to himself, sometimes he would flirt with other people just so Keith would do this to him, "You tie me up and fuck me to remind me who I belong to, you punish me for forgetting. You leave me long term covered in your cum with a vibrator up my ass to make sure I don't forget again."

"Good boy," Keith finished stretching him and slowly pushed his cock into him, "And that's how I'll leave you today, covered in cum and gagged. Maybe I'll leave you in the dark this time too."

Lance moaned as he felt Keith fill him up, "Yes, sir. Whatever you want. I'm here to please you."

Keith slowly started moving inside of Lance, "I'm going to spank you while I fuck you, and you're going to count them for me. If you lose count then we start over. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Lance squirmed, wishing Keith would go faster. He felt the first spank, "One, sir."

Keith slowly began to increase his speed, he would speed up a bit after every spank.

Lance counted every spank as told, they weren't very hard so he was able to tolerate a lot of them. But counting got harder the faster Keith got, "Fuck.. S-Seventeen, sir." he counted in between moans.

"Three more," Keith said as he spanked him again. He always spanked him twenty times, unless he went too hard and Lance told him to stop. He spanked him the final three times and slowed down his thrusts a bit, wanting to make Lance come undone.

Lance whined, "Please, sir. I can't handle any teasing!"

Keith chuckled and reached forwards to touch Lance's cock, "Not my problem," He stroked Lance's cock slowly as he thrusted at a steady pace. He wasn't going deep enough to reach his prostate.

Lance moaned softly, but this wasn't enough to get him off, "Please!"

"Whiney sluts don't get to cum," Keith stopped touching Lance's cock but kept thrusting, "Maybe I should get a cock ring and not let you cum at all."

"No!" Lance shouted immediately, "I'll be good, I promise!"

Keith hummed, "You're acting like a very bad slut to me, I think I have to punish you."

"Anything but the cock ring. Please, sir. Not that." Lance squirmed.

Keith started to speed up, but still not going deep, "How about the whip? I think that sounds like an excellent idea."

Lance moaned, finally getting what he wanted, "Yes, sir. I deserve to be whipped, sir."

Keith started to go deeper, finally hitting his prostate. He kept ramming into that spot, letting Lance's moans fill the air. He didn't let up until Lance moaned loudly as he came. He stopped and pulled out, taking a moment to let Lance catch his breath.

Lance panted, squirming a bit. He couldn't look back at Keith in this position, but he tried, "Are you going to whip me now, sir?"

Keith got off the bed, "Yes, I'm just not sure where. I'm thinking your front will be a good spot this time," he hummed, "Yes, that's what I'll do. Roll on to your back." he went to get the flogger whip.

"Yes, sir." Lance rolled so he was laying on his back, but he was raised a bit because how his arms were bound.

Keith turned back to him and smirked, "I'll keep going until you beg me to stop." Keith was giving Lance control of how much he got whipped but phrased it in a way that gave the illusion he was still in control.

Lance nodded, "Yes, sir," he braced for the first whip. He had to count these out too. Every time he was whipped he would let out a mixture of a yelp and a moan followed by the number, his whole body tensing each time. It didn't hurt much at first; but after a few minutes, it did, "Sir, please! No more, I can't take it!"

Keith immediately stopped and set the whip on the bed. He stepped forward and rubbed Lance's marked red torso, "You were such a good boy for me, take a few minutes to breathe." he rubbed the marks gently, helping soothe the pain.

Lance whimpered a bit, he had let the whipping go on too long. But that didn't mean he was ready to stop, "Sir, I'm ready to move on."

Keith nodded and grabbed the end of Lance's leash, "You said you wanted to give me head today," he helped Lance sit up and get off the bed since he didn't have the hands to do it himself. Then he pushed Lance down on to his knees. He pulled at the leash, causing Lance to yelp in surprise, "Are you going to be a good boy?"

Lance nodded, "Y-Yes, sir."

Keith gave the leash more slack, "Then go ahead."

Lance nodded and took Keith's cock in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. He had figured out the pace Keith preferred and was able to do it without Keith grabbing his hair and forcing it. But Keith wanted to pull at Lance's hair anyway. He grabbed a hold of it and tugged roughly, causing Lance to moan around his dick. He moved Lance's head at the same pace he was already going, "Such a good cum slut. Just waiting for me to cum so you can swallow it. Just a cumdumpster for me to dump my load in."

Lance moaned as he was called such degrading names, the tug on his hair felt amazing. He kept sucking, letting Keith lead his head. Keith started to moan a bit, getting close. He lasted another minute or so before cumming down Lance's throat. He pulled out in time to get some on Lance's face and chest, as he always did.

Lance panted a bit, "Did I do a good job, sir?"

Keith nodded, he still had hold of Lance's hair, "You were such a good slut for me. You'll get a good reward after long term."

Lance smiled a bit, "Is it time for long term, sir?"

Keith let Lance's hair go and instead tightened his hold on the leash, "It's time, come with me." he pulled Lance up to his feet and pulled him over to the corner of the room, "Stay still or I'll punish you," he tied the leash to a hook on the wall, Lance was truly trapped now, he couldn't move beyond a foot of where he was standing, he couldn't even sit down. 

Lance nodded, "Yes, sir," he liked the times where Keith left him in uncomfortable positions, it just made the experience better. He stayed still as he watched Keith get out a gag and a vibrator.

Keith walked up to him and stuck the vibrator inside him, then powered it to high. Lance immediately moaned and squirmed a bit, "That'll stay on while I'm gone. You have permission to cum as many times as you want, but not until I leave."

Lance moaned as he nodded, "Th-Thank you, sir."

Keith now grabbed a ball gag and put it in Lance's mouth, securing it tightly. Then he took a step back to admire Lance in the state he was in. Tied to the wall, arms bound behind his back, covered in cum, and gagged. He watched Lance squirm and moan, though it was muffled by the gag, "Look at you, my dirty little slut. This look suits you. So helpless, at my mercy. I wish I could stay and watch you, but coming back to see how you look after being left alone makes leaving well worth it."

Lance moaned at the dirty talk, loving every word. He squirmed still, the vibrator was touching his prostate and he was already hard again. He watched as Keith got dressed, having to just stand there vulnerable and exposed.

Once Keith was ready to leave, he walked up to Lance again and slipped a small device in his hand. It had a button on it. If Lance pushed the button, Keith would be alerted and immediately come back to end everything. But Lance never pushed the button. It was just there as a precaution, "Now, I'm going to leave you for at least an hour. Maybe more. You be a good boy and just stand here waiting for me to come back. Okay?"

Lance nodded, getting harder with every passing second. He watched as Keith walked over to the door and left, turning out the light before he did. Lance just stood, squirming as the vibrator teased his prostate relentlessly. He only lasted five minutes before he came again.

Keith left to hang out with Shiro. He kept a close eye on the device that would alert him if Lance wanted to end things. But it never flashed red, so he wasn't worried. He stayed with Shiro for a half hour, then went to help Hunk cook dinner. That took another forty-five minutes. And after that, they ate. Another twenty minutes. It had been an hour and thirty-five minutes since he left Lance alone in the dark bedroom, he figured that was long enough. So he gathered a couple things into a bag then made his way back to the room.

Keith opened the door and turned on the light, setting the bag down before looking at Lance. Lance was a moaning mess, covered in three times as much cum as before. He had to lean against the wall in order to keep standing. He closed his eyes because his eyes weren't ready for the light.

Keith smiled as he closed the door, then walked up to Lance. The first thing he did was turn the vibrator off and take it out, "You were such a good boy while I was gone, you deserve a reward," he untied the leash from the wall and let Lance sit down, then he took the gag out of his mouth.

Lance opened his eyes as Keith started to untie him, "I-I could've lasted longer, sir."

Keith kissed Lance's shoulder, since he was behind him, "I know, you did so good," he finished untying him and unlatched the leash. He moved Lance so they were facing each other. He gently kissed the rope marks on his wrists and arms, "You did so, so good baby."

Lance smiled sleepily, "Now what?"

Keith took Lance's collar off, "Now I clean you up, get you dressed, and then we'll lay in bed together. I brought you a smoothie hunk made because I figured you'd be too tired for an actual meal."

Lance nodded, leaning back against the wall as Keith walked over to the bag, "Smoothie sounds good."

Keith pulled out a warm wet washcloth and walked back to Lance, sitting down to clean him up, "Just stay awake baby, the floor isn't a very comfortable place to fall asleep."

Lance chuckled a bit, "Noted," he yawned.

Keith finished cleaning him up, then helped him put on his comfiest pajamas. After that he lifted him up and carried him to bed, "Do you think you can stay up a bit longer?" he grabbed the smoothie, "I know you're weak but this will help rebuild your strength."

Lance nodded, making grabby hands, "Lay with me."

Keith smiled and got in bed with him, leaning back against the wall. Lance sat up enough that he could cuddle into Keith's side. Keith gave him the smoothie to drink, "Once you're finished we'll go to sleep."

Lance drank the smoothie slowly, "Just don't let me go."

Keith pulled him closer, "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, last chapter we learned about consent. Today we learn about safety in BDSM and aftercare! Both are extremely important!!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @florelunae


End file.
